It happens on Christmas
by Audistin
Summary: Robin finds in a book something called Christmas, so she wants to tell the others about it.  ZoNa, and a slight LuRo


"Christmas?" – Luffy asked

Robin put on a little smile while she looks to her captain. In the last island, she had caught a book about an old civilization, even older than the lost century. When she read that part, she felt that it going to like to her crewmates, so she called them to go to the kitchen, away from the cold of the deck. When Ussop asks about what she was going to tell them, she only said "Christmas".

"Yes Luffy, I said Christmas. In this old civilization, at the end of the year, they called these days as Christmas. When I read it, I think it's going to like you"

She looks around to see if she has attracted their attention. She was at a seat, while the rest where in front of her, looking directly to her. In the couch, she could see Zoro yawn, and Nami give him an elbow. The swordsman where sitting on one side of the couch, with the navigator beside him. They have something calling her attention, but Robin decides to let it to another moment. With them, on the couch, where Chopper and Ussop. On the floor, at Zoro's foot, where Luffy, and on each side of him, Franky and Brook. Sanji listened leanings again a wall as he lit another cigarette.

"This holiday was about two days, December twenty-fourth and twenty-five. People used to put on their homes a Christmas tree. It was a fir tree adorned, around which gathered. The night of the twenty-four, who was called Christmas Eve, got together for dinner with family. Generally, they made special dinners, decorated the table, and cooked special dishes. In addition to the tree, they put some pieces of mistletoe".

"Mistletoe?" – Brook asked – "when I was alive, I Heard something about it. People said, that when a man and a women were under the mistletoe, they had to kiss"

"Yes" - said Robin – "it was also part of this tradition. They believed that the woman who received a kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve, find love if she did not, or retain it forever if it was his partner who kissed her". - Explains with a smile – "And that evening, they gave each other gifts".

"Today is twenty-four. So today is Christmas Eve!" - Scream Chopper – "Luffy could we also celebrate!"

"Nami! We will arrive at an island today?"

"We arrive last night" – said Zoro – "while I was on watching. But …"

"Ok"! – Luffy shout standing up – "go to buy gifts for everyone!"

"And I'll go to buy the best ingredients and decorations to make the best dinner!"

"Well, we go to buy things to decorate the boat!" - Franky added as he looked at Ussop

"Guys!" - Nami cry –"if you had left Zoro finish, you would have learned that this is a desert island. It is hardly an island, no shops or people or anything. We are the only people here."

"Oh?" – Luffy said sitting back down while everybody could see the disappointment on his face.

"But that, doesn't means we can't celebrate it" – said Robin, hurt by his captain's face

"You are right, I'll find something to decorate the table"

"Okay Sanji, I can go for mistletoe! I know the plant because is used in medicine. Come with me Robin?"

"Of course Chopper, I'll help you get it to decorate the kitchen"

"Ussop, we are going to be preparing things for the tree. Looking for something to decorate and we can put some lights!"

"Franky Good idea!" - Ussop said standing up – "we can make flash effects!"

"Guys, we have no tree" - Brook said

"Sure, the swordsman brother will take care to bring us a big one! That is SUPER!" - Franky said taking his usual position

"Then let's go, it's a small island, but is not going to be easy to find a fir or something similar" – Nami said standing up

"Why are you going with him? The moss-head doesn't deserve your company!"

"Because he will be lost without me. Also, I believe he can't distinguish a fir from an oak".

"You don't know how to distinguish the differences between my swords" - Zoro told a little annoyed

"Well, I didn't said it was rare. I think that apart from me, only Robin and Chopper just have some idea of trees. So do not be angry" - Nami replied, sticking out her tongue as she winked.

"I know to distinguish a pear tree!" - Luffy screamed suddenly, surprising everyone

"I didn't think you like the trees" – said Ussop

"No, I like pears"

"You'll never change, only thinks in food" –Sanji said as he approached to him –"go to see if there is a big animal you can hunt for dinner tonight. Brook go with him"

"Do you want I helped him to hunt?"

"No, to avoid he eating it" - Sanji replied quietly, while the rest, except Luffy, burst into laughter.

After that, everybody went to start their tasks. Sanji gave to the three groups that went to the island some foot, in case they didn't come back at lunch time.

As he was thought, at lunch time, only he, Franky and Usopp were at the boat. While they were eating, Franky begin to explain all the effects that the lights were going to do when Zoro and Nami come back with the tree. They were talking about it when Luffy and Brook arrive with a big animal. With a careful review, Sanji took the parts more interesting, and save the rest for a future meals. He locked himself in the kitchen, ready to cook the dinner. He didn't know when the others groups arrives, until Zoro opened the kitchen's door and put inside the fir tree.

"You can took a bigger tree. Or maybe you can't do it".

"I can kill you if you want"

"If I had gone with Nami, now we would have a bigger tree. At least twice as large"

"He had taken one much larger than this" – said Nami as she entered – "but out is very cold, and I asked him to take it small, so we can put it inside the kitchen"

"Oh, my sweet Nami, you always think in everything" - Sanji shout, approaching to kiss her hand, when a blow to one of his feet made him fall to the ground

"Sorry"- Zoro told – "I have not seen you"

"Cursed marimo"

"Sanji!" - Luffy yelled –"to make the dinner now!"

"Ok, ok." – said Sanji, turning to the dinner

During the afternoon, Franky and Ussop placed the lights and ornaments on the tree, while Chopper, with the help of Robin's emerging hands, was placing the mistletoe in the kitchen.

In this way, they spent the afternoon and enjoy the dinner. After several starters, each more spectacular than the other, was the turn of the roast. When they finished dinner and clearing the table, stood in the kitchen, listening as Robin was telling them more stories about Christmas. She was so immersed in her reading that not noticed when Nami rose from the chair beside her. Moments later she feel like the orange haired covered her eyes with her hands

"Nami, I can't read if you do that"

"I know it. Do you remember what you said about the mistletoe, don't you?"

"The story? Yes, if the woman ..."

"Brook!" - Nami shout, cutting the dark-haired

"Yohohoho, if under the mistletoe are a man and a woman, they must kiss"

In that moment, Robin noticed as one of Nami's hands down to her neck making her lift her head, retiring the other of her face, allowing her to see, and noting that over her head, Franky was holding a piece of mistletoe.

"No, that is incorrect" - she said very gently – "it must be that the two are completely under the mistletoe. Franky hold it with the hand is not enough. And Nami is not under the mistletoe"

"Anyway I'm not going to kiss you" - laughed the navigator

"Thanks, I thought I'd have to start worrying" - the dark-haired said with a laugh

"Maybe you should"

Ussop's voice made her look down to the front, where Chopper, Zoro and Ussop had Luffy only a few inches from her.

"Oh!" - Sanji said touching his chest – "it should be me who was under the mistletoe with my adorable Robin"

"We are the two under ... "- babbling Luffy

"Which means that ..." - Robin answered him doubtfully

"Kiss!" - Franky shout from where he was

Surrounded by the sight of the rest of their nakama, Robin quickly approached her lips to Luffy, giving him a fast and short kiss, which seemed rather a touch

"Yohohoho, I can't believe what I see. Oh, wait, I don't have eyes!" - Brook said a little closer – "I don't remember the kisses so short"

"What I have to do then?" - Luffy asked confused

"I think you must had a kiss more… real" – answer Usopp, surprised by the speed of the kiss

"Come on Robin, I'm sure you know how to give a good kiss" – Nami told her, disappointed by the limited contact

"But I don't know if…"

"It's ok Robin" - Luffy told him seriously – "no problem for me"

Encouraged by the captain's words, Robin returned to bring her lips to him, giving him another kiss, longer than the other, though still embarrassed by the situation

"Robin! You look like a girl giving her first kiss. It is again very dull!" - Nami said behind her.

Turning, putting a mischievous smile, Robin looked at her friend

"Maybe you should teach me"

"Me? I told you I'm not going to kiss you"

"Haha, no, not to me"

Zoro were caught by several arms, and pushed him against Nami, both falling to the ground, the navigator over the swordsman, who had been able to turn around and make she falls over him and not over the flood.

With a quick look to her captain, he understood the idea of the archaeologist, and stretch his arm, removing the mistletoe plant from the cyborg's hand and placing it over the couple lying on the ground.

"Well, look who is now under the mistletoe" - said Ussop

"Now you have an opportunity to teach me, Nami" - said a smiling Robin

"Nooooooooo, that moss-head can't kiss my Nami!"

But even before the cook could move, Nami moved, standing in front of Zoro's face and bringing her lips to his. Just seconds were enough for him to react and return the kiss, passing a hand across her waist and carrying the other on the back of her head, tangled in her orange long hair. Nami answer him, pushing more over his lips, and making her tongue meets hims.

At that time, Luffy had already dropped the mistletoe, while others looked astonished the scene, especially Sanji, who had even knelt looking at the couple.

When the kiss finally broked, devoted a quick glance, before sitting down and face their astonished nakamas, who were not yet able to believe what they had seen.

"Yohohoho, that's a lot more than the mistletoe kisses I've ever seen! Even without eyes Yohohoho"

"Yes, that was much more than I expected" - indicates Ussop

"Maybe there's anything you want to tell us?" - Robin asked, smiling as she watched the couple, trying to hide that she had been missed too.

"Well," - said Nami standing up next to Zoro, while putting his arm around her waist – "the truth is that Zoro and I have been together since we got back together. We are in love"

"That has been almost three years!" - Franky shouted – "since then ... "- Zoro's assent was enough to put his position and put his hand to his face, indicating he was not crying.

"haha! Zoro, then, is Nami your girlfriend?"

"You can call it as you want Luffy, while means she is with me, I don't care."

"Then I will say she is your wife! Nami is Zoro's woman! The woman of the best swordsman in the world!" - Shouted a smiling Luffy that inadvertently had make Nami blush

"Nami" - Chopper gently call it, to bend down –" then the pills you asked for when we get back together, it was not just to control your period, right? They were also to not get pregnant"

"Yes" - she said smiling –" but couldn't say anymore. A doctor as smart as you would have discovered"

"You fool! I don't like to flatter me!" – Responded the doctor with his usual dance.

"Ok, anyway, tomorrow we'll talk about that again" - finished Nami

Turning to her feet, she saw Sanji had approached to Zoro.

"That explains because you hit me when I try to flirt with her"

"And now that you know it, I'm going to split you in a lot of pieces if you do it again" - told Zoro giving a cold stare that made Sanji froze

"Okay, I'm not like that. Now that it's yours, I will be a gentleman." - He replied, still looking uncomfortable

"Why don't you say it before?" - Robin asked as she gave a warm touch to her friend in the arm

"I don't know, we were afraid you didn't like it"

"We are Nakama, you shouldn't have taken so long to say it!" - Luffy said getting serious

"I'm sure the pirate king may forgive his nakama" - Zoro said.

"Of course"- Luffy turned to smile – "but you don't have to worry about us. We are all happy for you. So that's the way I have to kiss under the mistletoe?" - Asked before returning to the issue.

"Not so much" - Ussop said –"they had an advantage, they are a couple".

"Nami!" - Said Chopper –"according to the belief of Christmas, as you've been kissed under the mistletoe by your partner, you are going to be together forever!"

"it is not necessary to believe in that Chopper" - Zoro answered for her, hitting a little closer to him – "because it's what is going to happen"

"Hey!" - Luffy shout attracting the attention of others – "now we have been taught, we must repeat the kiss"

"The kiss?" – The Archaeologist asked in surprise.

"Yes" - said a smiling Luffy – "well, mistletoe is ready" - he said pointing to the mistletoe again over them.

Before she could react, Luffy went to the dark-haired, initiating a long and passionate kiss, as he had seen only a few seconds, causing, as before the swordsman and the navigator, the surprise of all crew.

Waking up slowly, as she opened her eyes she could see that she was in her room. Yet a little sleep, she got up the sheets, making sure she was still wearing the same pants and same jersey she had worn all day. Slowly, she left the room and hallway, and go out to the deck. Once there, she looked at the stars, and then turn her eyes to the crow's nest. She took the blanket that was wrapped on her arm, and started up the stairs that led her there. When she arrived, as she had imagined, she found Zoro awake, staring at the sky. She quickly sat down beside him and put the blanket over them. Resting her head on his shoulder, began to speak.

"I'm sorry I slept".

"It's okay. You were nearly all asleep. Ussop stand some more, and except Robin and me, the others were asleep".

"Thanks for taking me to bed"

"You're welcome" - said giving her a little kiss.

"Where are the others?"

"They are still in the kitchen. Robin had gone to the couch and was reading again"

"And Luffy?"

"When I took you to bed, he was laying on Robin."

Nami put a little smile, while Zoro still looking at her

"You'll complete the map of Grand Line very soon. We must be near of Sabaody" - spoken again after a few seconds.

"Yes, it would be the first complete map of Grand line, including the new world".

"You still have the other four seas."

"Well" – she said with a small tone of sadness – "there are some maps very good about them"

"Your dream is to drew a world map, and I`m not going to let you leave it without these four seas" - he answer with security

"Thanks" - grabbing her hand and said, lacing his fingers to it – "But I don't believe that Luffy wants to leave Grand Line and navigate them. There are no challenges for the king of the pirates in them. I have to thank him for navigate in the other seven paths of the first part instead of staying in the new world."

"Don't be silly, you know he also wants you make it. Although, it's possible he didn't want to go to the four seas now. Lately he doesn't stop talking about making a base in the new world"

"He has done much for me" - a bit sorry Nami said –" I can take some of the maps that already exist and"

"That Luffy will not go, doesn't mean you don't do it" - he cut her

"What?"

"We will go. You and me. You are going to draw the map of the world."

"But ... if we do that ... I don't want us to separate them, they are our family."

"Just for a while. Until you finish the map" - he said, pressing her hand – "then we will return with them."

"Thanks Zoro"

She put her hands to his face, bringing it slowly to hers, her lips slowly joining with his. They began a sweet kiss, soft, full of love and gratitude, usually kiss when they wanted to thank you for take care of each other and for what they were willing to do for their partner. When they separated, she regained her position on his shoulder, returning to place the blanket over them.

"What do you think about the story of Christmas?"

"Well, an old belief. You know I don't believe much in these things. At least has served to make everyone know about us"

"After nearly three years". - She said smiling

"Yes, we have taken our time. Well, now I will not have to hide to kiss you."

"and I can catch you by the hand when we go to the islands"

"And the cook will stop flirting with you."

"Yes, you have left it very clear "- she laughed as she recorded the face of Sanji in the afternoon – "but you know you didn't have anything to worry about. Only you are my love."

" I know, but that's better" - he said with a cocky smile

"Hmmm, I've also managed to make Brook stop asking for my panties."

"I hope it, else I will drop the eyes that he don't have" - added Zoro imitating the skeleton and making Nami laugh

"We have definitely taken too long to tell them. We need to ask Franky to make us a room. When it's cold, this is not a good place to spend the night."

For several hours, they were talking and laughing. The sun caught them in the same position that had started the night with her pitch on it, hidden on his chest, while the arm was going to hug her back, the blanket covering and protecting from the cold.

"It is dawning." - Zoro indicated tentatively looking at the sun began to appear

"And it's starting to snow." - Nami replied, smiling

"According to Robin's old book today is Christmas "

"Also said that today was to deliver the gifts" - Nami said as she stuck out her tongue

"Nami, this is a desert island, I can't buy anything here"

"Not always I want things that have to do with the money"

"Sure". - Replied unconvinced. He soon found a way to follow the game – "What about me? I want my gift too"

"And who says you don't have? But yours first"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want you say it"

"Say what? "- Zoro asked, separating a little to look into her face

"You know". - She said with that mischievous face he loved

"Why? Did not I show you every day?" - Zoro wonders a bit annoying.

"Yes, you do, and I have no doubt about your feelings for me. But sometimes, I like to listen it."

"Admit it, also you like to make me suffer"

"Maybe a little" – she giggled

"It's only a few words, it's more important the thinks I make to show you how much I love you

"Yes, it is. You know I'm not a romantic woman, I don't like to say or listen at every moment I love you and thinks like that. I have enough with your kiss, how you take care of me or the way you make love to me. But, sometimes…"

Zoro looked at her face, feeling defeated. It was true. She asked for it only a few times since they were a couple. He wasn't sure why it cost so much to say it. After nearly three years they had together, he can kiss her, caress her, whisper her she was all his life while they make love, he can say her that she was her woman, her wife, her girl… He likes to say her that he was going to be with her forever. But that three words… Finally, he took the necessary force, telling himself that his woman deserve it.

"I love you Nami"

She smiled with the sound of the words, saving it in her heart as she did all the times that Zoro said it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she gave him the most passionate kiss she can give. He picked her up and placed it between his legs, with his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Now it's time for my present."

"I've been thinking about we talked yesterday"

"Yesterday?" – He asked, wishing that she referred to the talk they had had in her bed last night after making love.

"Yes" - she said closing her eyes –" I hope you don't mind that your gift is also in part for me". – A big smile gone across her face – "what you have told me about to go to the four seas, I think we will go first to the east blue. When I have a big belly" - said putting her arms around her belly –" and until the baby grown a little, we can't sail, so we can stay in Cocoyashi"

"Nami" - Zoro said with trembling voice, moving to see her face – "that means ..."

"Yes" - she kept her smile –"I want us to have a child and make a family Zoro. I'm going to talk with Chopper to stop the pills. We have to look for a small Zoro who draw maps"

Or a Nami who plays with swords" - he said putting on her and giving her a long kiss. When they parted their lips, he stared at her eyes –" I love you Nami".

He kiss her lips another time, melting their bodies into a hug, letting their tongues play together while their hands were visiting every part of their bodies. When they parted and their eyes met, both understood it without saying anything.

That story of Christmas would be something they will never forget.


End file.
